ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Nest Stadium of Admission
A mysterious room within the time nest that is capable of bringing out altered memories of foes and allowing battles to be fought with altered conditions. This naturally makes it an ideal training and preparation for newer time patrollers. Don't let the altered conditions fool you death can still occur and many an unprepared patroller has walked away injured or worse. Christmas Brawlfest! (Dec.16th-31st) Oh no! Someone broke in using a Wormhole again! This giant monster isn't too smart so you shouldn't have to worry about it attacking you but his squadrons are another thing, they just keep appearing over and over again! We need anyone's help, even the Berserkers! If he's not stopped, Christmas might be ruined forever! Don't worry, if you get injured too badly myself or Towa will eject you from the fight for a quick healing (Should a User's Character fall to 1 HP they will be ejected from the fight and healed in 30 minutes to maximum health). You won't gain any experience from this but we can pay you for helping. And who knows what's in those presents those guys drop when they die (A character that defeats one of the Squadron members will earn a present with a ribbon of that color. A Character may only receive X amount of presents per characters and certain rewards are once per player). NPCs cannot fight here or recieve gifts. Players may earn up to 5 bronze presents per character, 3 silver presents per character, 2 gold presents per user and one platinum present per user. The christmas Gaint will not respawn and has a rare chance to drop something extra special (maximum of 2 can drop), when ever you join in a battle, place your name before the last player character before the squadrons. Bronze Squadron * Health: 14,943/50,000 * Strength: 50 * Speed: 50 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters * Effects: Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Silver Squadron * Health: 165,604.5/200,000 * Strength: 200 * Speed: 200 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Uniform * Effect: 20% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Gold Squadron * Health: 224,288/400,000 * Strength: 400 * Speed: 400 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Elite Uniform * Effect: 30% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Platnium Squadron * Health: 377,159.96/600,000 * Strength: 600 * Speed: 600 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Elite Uniform * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Christmas Giant * Health: 99,981,447.9/100,000,000 * Strength: 2500 * Speed: 1200 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Giant Christmas Turkey, Sack of Gifts * Effects: Cannot Attack and will Counterattack if struck by an opponent, Turkey is Strength x 50, Upon getting hit by said Christmas Turkey your character may be temporarily knocked out of the battle (10 Minute heal time). Turnis * Health: 1,845,000/1,845,000 * Strength: 821 1,559.9 * Speed: 683 1024.5 * Stamina: 1,570/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Ki Gauntlets, Fusion Dance, Potara, Darksign, Prismatic Core, 5 Bronze Gifts, 3 Silver Gifts, 2 Gold Gift * Effects: +90% Strength, +50% Speed, -40% Stamina Cost, +25% Basic Strike Damage, +110% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +75% (Physical) Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Ki Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcraker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Lucieste *Health: 1,306,500/1,306,500 *Strength: 643,5 (1093,95) *Speed: 559,5 (839,25) *Stamina: 2730/2730 Cost *Blast Gauge: 2/7 *Z-Soul: This Is My True Power *Equipment: Energy Capsule, Health Capsule (2), Synthetic Kili Armor (Equipped), All-Purpose Gloves (Equipped), Ninja Sword (Equipped), Greatsword x3 (1 Equipped), 7 Bronze Gifts, Potara Earring x (Equipped), Time Patrol Uniform, Old Time Patrol Badge (Equipped), 1 Platinum Gift *Effects: +80% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Physical Damage, +50% Speed, +70% Strength, +10% Stamina Cost, 4th Form Speed/Strength, +5% Damage Resistance, +25% Weapon Damage *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Death Beam *Blast 2: Death Ball *Signature: Destined Strike *Ultimate: Darkness Sword *Signature Transformation: Death Needles Active Eriel (Inactive) *Health: 150,000/150,000 Barrier: 75,000/75,000 *Strength: 58 (49,3) *Speed: 58 (49,3) *Stamina: 682,2/700 Cost *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Z-Soul: None *Equipment: Heavy Pistol (High Power), Machine Pistol (Rapid Fire), All-Purpose Gloves (Equipped), Armored Uniform, Acidic Combat Gloves, Potara Earring. *Effect: +10% Strength/Speed, +30% Energy/Physical Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, Alien Forms (Stage 1) Strength/Speed *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 2: Dodon Ray *Blast 2: Kamehameha *Signature: None *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice *Signature Transformation: Alien Forms (Stage 1) Scylar Inactive * Health: 220,000/220,000 * Strength: 123 153.75 * Speed: 130 156 * Stamina: 630/700 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Z-Soul: I'm Not Done Yet! * Equipment: Ninja Sword x2, All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Armor, Potara Earring, 10 Bronze Gifts to Dalerone * Effects: +55% Physical Damage, +25% Ki Resistance, +25% Strength, +25% Arcane Resistance, Intangibility, +20% Speed, +10% Stamina Cost * Blast 1: Dragonian Mind * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Quick Feet * Blast 2: Crushing Claw * Signature: All-Impactful Strike * Ultimate: Soul Breath Beam * Signature Transformation: Lord Mirak's True Son Scylaris * Health: 442,000/442,000 HP per turn * Strength: 250.9 313.625 * Speed: 260 702 when attacking rather than Strength * Stamina: 1,132/1,560 * Blast Gauge: 1/7 * Z-Soul: I'm Not Done Yet! * Equipment: Ninja Sword x2, All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Armor, Potara Earring, 11 bronze presents to Scylar and his son, 3 to Solaris, 2 Silver Presents, 1 Gold Present * Effects: +55% Physical Damage, -2.5% Ki Resistance, +25% Strength, +25% Arcane Resistance, Intangibility, +170% Speed, +160% Stamina Cost, Potara Fusion (+30% All Stats), -5% HP per turn * Blast 1: Dragonian Mind + Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Pump Up + Afterimage * Blast 2: Quick Feet + Dodon Ray * Blast 2: Crushing Claw + Ki Blast Thrust * Signature: All-Impactful Strike + Hinode No Ken Strike * Ultimate: Soul Breath Beam * Signature Transformation: Lord Mirak's True Son + Lone Survivor Son Exandriela * Health: 502,250/526,500 Barrier: * Strength: 241,8 (265,98) * Speed: 235,3 (329,42) * Stamina: 1820/1820 [+10% Cost * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Time Patrol Uniform (Equipped), Energy Gloves, All Purpose Gloves (Equipped), Heavy Pistol (High Power, Machine Pistol (Rapid Fire), Potarra Earring (2) (Equipped), Empowerment Headgear, Armored Uniform, Acidic Combat Gloves. * Effects: +55% Ki Damage, +10% Strength, +40% Speed, +2.5% Physical Damage Resistance, +30% Physical Damage, Potara Fusion (Combined and +30% All Stats) * Blast 1: Dantesque Ardence & Pump Up * Blast 1: Joules Oppresion & Afterimage * Blast 2: Heraclean Blaze & Kamehameha * Blast 2: All Clear & Dodon Ray * Signature: Charge Flight * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike & Final Explosion * Signature Transformations: Vesselsurge & Alien Forms Stage 1 Solaris * Health: 120,000/120,000 * Strength: 70 87.5 * Speed: 70 * Stamina 410/500 * Mana: 0 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Time-Patrol Uniform, Potara Earring * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +25% Strength, +27.5 Ki Resistance, +30% Physical and Ki damage * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Dodon Ray * Blast 2: Ki Blast Thrust * Signature: Hinode No Ken * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Lone Survivor Bastion Allara * Health: 1,555,000/1,555,000 (1,943,750/1,943,750) * Strength: 650 (1413) * Speed: 650 (1413) * Stamina: 2145/2500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Silent time:6/10 * Z-Soul: I'll show you the results of my training * Equipment: kaiser spiker equipped (sword buster, strength x15 ignores dr and barriers) 1x ninja sword and greatsword unequipped, time patroller uniform, mecha bracer arm, combat goggles, all purpose gloves, 2x healing capsule, 2x energy capsule (5 bronze gifts) (2x silver boxes) (1x gold) (1x platinum box) * Effects: +25% hp, +45% speed and strength, +30% physical and ki damage, synthetics, repair * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: metahuman tenacity * Blast 2: endless divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature: NA * Ultimate: Potentia inversion * Signature Transformation: divergent path Gwyniviere Allara * Health: 999,000/999,000 (1,448,550/1,448,550) * Strength: 362 (678) * Speed: 461 (864) * Stamina: 2096/2500 * Mana: 750,000/1,500,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment:Mystic scepter, 2x mystic ring, time patrol uniform, manifest Z sword All purpose combat gloves heros medal (5 bronze gifts) (2 silver gift) * Effects: 10% regen every 3 turns, intransigence, body absorb, 30% ki and physical damage, 125% arcane damage, 25% speed, 45% hp * Blast 1: Solar flare * Blast 1: Pump-Up * Blast 2: Majin Kamehameha * Blast 2: innocent express * Signature: dressed to kill * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Gears of arcana Cauli * Health: 780,000/780,000 * Strength: 511 (740) * Speed: 454 (658) * Stamina: 2220/2500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: 2x gauntlets, all purpose combat gloves, time patrol uniform, scouter goggles, lime green scarf, 5x bronze presents, 3 silver gifts * Effects: 25% basic damage 30% ki damage 50% physical damage, 25% speed and strength * Blast 1: Solar flare * Blast 1: Pump-Up * Blast 2: final revenger * Blast 2: bomber dx * Signature: NA * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: combat mastery: bloodletting fists Celeste Nyx Inactive * Health: 320,000/320,000 * Strength: 164 278.8 * Speed: 130 195 * Stamina: 1,147.2/1,200 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: Time Patrol Uniform, Greatsword x2, All Purpose Combat Gloves, Old Time Patrol Badge, Potara Earring x1 (Equipped) 2x bronze present * Effects: +50% Speed, +70% Strength, +25% Physical Damage, +25% Weapon Damage, +10% Stamina Use, 5% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Shattered Space * Blast 1: Splintered Time * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Signature: Destined Strike * Ultimate: Darkness Sword * Signature Transformation: Duality Oriana Anima * Health: 380,000/380,000 * Strength: 266 332.5 * Speed: 266 332.5 * Stamina: 870/900 * Mana: 400,000/400,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Z-Sword, All Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Armor, Mystic Scepter, Fusion Pamphlet, 1 Silver Present * Effects: +25% Speed, +25% Strength, +75% Arcane Damage, +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +10% Spell Damage, Mana Cost Halved * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Kiai * Blast 2: Holiness Break * Signature: Lux Aeterna * Ultimate: Gekiretsu Shin'oh'hou * Signature Transformation: Radiance Melody Noveria * Health: 270,000/270,000 * Strength: 68 85 * Speed: 100 125 * Stamina: 650/700 * Mana: 0 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: All Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Sword * Effects: +25% Speed, +25% Strength, +55% Ki Damage, +30% Physical Damage * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Death Beam * Blast 2: Death Ball * Ultimate: Supernova * Signature Transformation: Phantom State FIGHT FOR CHRISTMAS * Battle Order: Turnis, Scylar, Lucieste, Exandriela (removed 2 turns remaining), Eriel(Fused, Inactive), Alex(Fused, Inactive), Solaris, Gwyn, Bastion, cauli, Celeste Inactive, Oriana, Melody * Turnis appears in the battle behind a Bronze Squadron Member and preforms a double ax handle strike on the top of one of the invader's heads sending them down in a smoking crater taking out two more members along the way. "Ichpai, Pierre, Mongrel, nooo!" Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 161,159.04 damage * Scylar extends his blades from his arms (Equip) and cracks his knuckles. "Let's get a little warm-up in." He then rushes at the Bronze Squadron Member, slashing its limbs. (10 Dual Slashes, 5 hit, 21,448.125 damage) * Luciela plainly smacks around the Bronze Squadron Member as she makes a suddenly appearance. (5 Dual Slashes, 4 hit, 19,712.16 damage) (Luci gives her potarra earring to Eriel inexplicably) * Eriel moves at a distance, firing off a series of beams from her drones as she circled the Bronze Squadron. (8 Dual Gun Shots, 5 hit, 5,768.1 damage) (Equips Potara Earring) * VHD attacks the bronze squadron member with a multitude of ki strikes. (10 Ki balls, 6 hit, 6,048 damage) * Alex drops into the fight. "Hey there folks... guess Christmas is never too peaceful around these sides."-and then she fies some ki blasts.8 Ki Balls, 7 hit, 23520 damage, 1 Potarra Earring Equipped, 1 Skipped rush] Occurs, Fussee appears to combat! * Solaris lands in the midst of battle and sighs. "If it's not one thing it's another." She says going after the Bronze Squad with a barrage of physical attacks punches/kicks, 8 hit, 10,850 damage * Turnis watches multiple members fall before he goes back in and continues attacking the Bronze Squadron with the others watching them fall like dominoes and crash into the areas around the stadium. "These guys are about as frightening as space peanuts." Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 8 hit, 184,204.8 damage, 4 presents, tossed one present at someone random hitting them in the face [Luciela and VHD. * Scylar simply scratches his head. "You know, I told my son to just go and train, since I figured this might be too strong for him, but if you're just gonna destroy em all, he might as well come in eventually..." he then rushes at the Bronze bot, slicing away with Christmas Spirit. "I wonder if there's any cookies" he thinks to himself. Dual Swords. 8 Hit 22,140 Damage. Two bronze gifts fly towards Scylar. * Luciela powers up before targeting a Silver Member. (2nd Form, 3 Dual Slashes. 1 Hit. 4398.3 Damage) * Examdriela examines the expectedly exterminated excrement of a challenge, and then expectedly, opts to experience the strength of the other guys. Ki Balls at the Silver Squadron 6 hit. 23,938.2 damage * VHD fires another set of 10 ki balls at the Bronze Squadron. hit. 6480 damage * Solaris continues going after the Bronze Squad, striking another 10 times. hit/ 9493.75 damage * Turnis turn skip * Scylar rests up, and hums Christmas jingles as he prepares himself. (175 Stamina Regained) * Luciela puts her present down since she hadn't done so yet, immersing herself in the cold before blasting over in an instant and ripping up the Bronze Squad. (Transformation Revert, Third Form, 3 Dual Slashes. 2 hit. 16,175.08 damage) * Exandriela decides to be a little nasty and turn her eyes on the Giant. Aiming for it, she fires. Ki Balls. 3 hit. 18,552.105 damage by counterattack...125,000 damage taken * VHD attacks with 10 Ki balls at the Bronze Squadron. hit. 6480 damage * Solaris continues her assault on the Bronze Squadron, starting to hum along with Scylar after catching the tune in her ear. punches. 5 hit. 6781.25 damage 2 Bronze gifts fly at her face. * Scylar wraps a string of Christmas lights around his chestpiece. "That looks festive, right?" He asks himself before rushing at the Bronze Squadron with another series of slices, before equipping his Potara Earring. (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, 21,586.5 damage) * Luciela powers up and smacks around the Bronze Squadron a bit more. (5 Dual Slashes, all hit, , Transformation Revert, 4th Form, 1 Bronze Gift) * "Hm...."-Exandriela sees that her gauge form has not been fully broken. So she attacks the big guy again. (9 Ki balls, at the Giant, all miss) * The Giant counterattacks at Exandreila with one swing of the giant turkey Swing, hit, 37,500 damage. * VHD attacks with 10 Ki balls at the Bronze Squadron hit, 5,040 damage. * Solaris continues humming and nods to Scylar. "You look festive today." before striking at the Bronze group 9 times and putting on her Potara Earring. 5 hit 5687 * there is a very distinct rumbling as the sky grows dark and shouting can be heard in the distance "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO" Gwyn rockets down cracling with magical energy wearing a long red christmassy coat lightning circling around her "you guys look like your having fun mind if i join you" she creates a huge bolt of lighting sending it through he Z sword inot the crowd of mooks burning them away clearing out large swathes of them before channeling the residual lightning in her blade and firing several charged slashes (3x arc lightinng and 7 x z sword slashes all hit 426,517 some of the survivors leave her 8 gifts as an appeasement "aww thanks guys" she stores 5 in a capsule she keeps on herself and 3 go to bastion "there you go dad" * Bastion watches Gwyn having her fun "heh at least she is having a good time" Bastion stands in front of the platinum squad "So you are the scrooges here to mess up christmas are you? Well time to make you taste coal" he takes out his tonfas and belts forward pinging between each so he reappears nadn they all collide with each other (10 tonfa strikes 8 hit 146952 * Turnis cracks his knuckles seeing the fear in the silver squadrons eyes as he draws back his fist slaming one into the group causing the whole group to be slammed down, at the timenest they say that the onslaught broke several spins that day (10 ki gauntlet strikes 8 hit 181213 ) that squad is left as a paste on the floor with an oddly clean and unscathed gift box waiting * Scylaris smirks crossing their arms. "I'd say this is a rather fun fusion we've got here." They say before extending their swords from their arms. They look over at the Silver Squadron. "With this combined power, we should be able to deal quite a bit more damage!" Scylaris exclaims before rushing at the Silver Squadron, slashing away at them with 9 strikes. Dual Sword Strikes 4 hit 30423 * Luciela goes all out on the bronze squadron. Dual Slashes 8 hit 83678 2 presents drop * Exandriela attacks the giant. Again. Waiting for the gauge to drop. Ki Balls all miss * VHD attacks the Broze Squadron with 10 ki balls. 6 hit 6480 * "Hmm i still have to get the last of the presents for daddy and a few for cauli too, speaking of which she should be here soon" Gwyn stretches her body circling the bronze squad her blade rotates within it creating an enclosing set of 10 rings to cut them (10 z sword strikes all hit 118781 2 presents fall and get thrown to bastion "just cauli to get now" * Bastion puts the last of the gifts in a capsule with one hand while holding off the platinum group with another "alright alright jeez i'll fight you now" he grabs one and swings it round catching the others and throwing them all skywards before punting them back to the ground (10 tonfa strikes 8 hit 146952 * There is a flash of light from the air as something impacts into the ground and kicks up a large amount of dust "this many targets and you didnt invite me, im kind of insulted" Cauli emerges from the dust doing a pummelhorse swing to hit as many in a wide arch as she can within the silver group (10 gauntlet striks 7 hit81648 * Turnis transforms into his God Form and chases after a few more of the silver squadron rushing after one of them and smashes it towards its comrades and laughs to himself seeing it ping pong around the others until it simply explodes. He charges after several others just enjoying himself as he swats them away with backfists and into other Patrollers and Berserkers giving them easy kills. "Tis the season, bitches." Ki Gauntlet Strikes, all hit, 289,648.8 damage * Scylaris laughs. "Someone's a bit overjoyed." They say before rushing at the Bronze Squadron, slashing at their limbs repeatedly, putting christmas lights around the field as they move swiftly through the ranks. Dual Slashes, 8 hit, 70,001.1 damage, 2 Bronze Presents earned * VHD leaves the event to find prey elsewhere. * Luciela smiles at Turnis as he makes her work quicker and... other things. Before shrouding her fingers in black flames that manifested ki "needles" at their tip, followed by a charge at the Silver Squadron. (Death Needles, 7 Dual Slashes all hit 111405) * Exandriela attacks the Giant again, eager to get the gauge out of the way and start fighting at her full. Ki Ball at giant 1 hit 5962 * The gaint seems to treat the hit like an itch and swings the turkey at the source (hit 125000 damage exandriela is sent flying into the distance a little twinkle occurs afterwards) * Gwtn watches Exandriela go flying literally holding her mouth shut to stop herself from laughing to much before resuming her attack on the bronze squad (10 z sword strikes 9 hit (106902 gwyn gets 2 more presents and throws them to cauli * Bastion continues beating the platinum group "jeez you guys are persistant arent you ( 10 tonfa strikes 8 hit 146,952 * Cauli sees an opening after the explosions with a big smirk she goes super saiyan 2 charging in slamming the fighters into each other then slaming them all into the ground with a powerful punch (ss2 and 9 gauntlet strikes 7 hit 79770 cauli snatches the silver gift from under lucielas nose) * Celeste throws Luciela a Potara Earring before slashing 8 times at Bronze Squadron before equipping her own Potara Earring all hit 60048. 1 bronze box pilfed * Reveling in the festive slaughter Turnis turns his attention to the gold squad who are now looking significantly more uncertain of their own safety soon find themselves at the business end of Turnis's gauntlets (10 ki guantlet strikes 6 hit 161319) * Scylaris stretches and then cracks their knuckles. "Alright, lets do this!" Scylaris activates Lone Son, a large, vibrant aura appearing around them. They then rush full-speed at the Bronze Squadron, attacking their limbs in an instant. Activated, 9 Dual Slashes all hit 215694 4 presents drop *Luciela has another round with Silver Squadron and puts on her potara right after. (6 Dual Slashes, Potara Equipped 5 hit 94224) *Gwyn yawns "OK i've had my fun now i will get the last presents and move onto more fun targets" gwyn concentrates her skin darkening becomeing almost purple with arcane markings forming on it she stabs her sword into the ground and thousands of swords burst forth (gears fo arcana and 9 sword strikes all hit 205942 4 gift boxes drop she throws 3 to cauli then flies to celeste "hey where have you been? Its been ages sincei last saw you" she drops a box at celestes feet as she charges into the fray *Bastion laughs at the stragglers now attempting to flee "oh come on you did quite well dont give up now" he enters silent potentia and sends shards of the ki he used hurtling at them (silent potentia and 9 strikes 8 hit 220428) the squad is left as chared outlines bastion claims his platinum gift *Cauli sees another opportunity focusing her energfy her muscles are reigned in and a deep blue arua permiates her "this is the power of a god" she rushes into the fray hoping to swipe another present (super saiyan god 9 dual strikes 7 hit 121212 she pilfers another present *Celeste Skipped Turn *Turnis rushes into the Gold Squadron and continues his rampage of enjoyment punching them around and crushing them one at a time smashing through them with reasonable joy. Some beheaded, some losing their limbs, and others simply become jam on the floor Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 8 hit, 215,167.68 damage. *Scylaris smiles. "See, now that's the kind of damage I like!" the Scylar half of their mind echoes. They then charge at the bronze squad again, slashing away at their limbs even more, the christmas lights trailing behind them, shining brightly. Dual SlashesHit: 215,648 Damage, 4 presents gained *Gwyn turns her attention to the silver squad cutting in on Cauli "oh hey sis, mind if i step in" she pushes cauli out of the way cutting through the foes with magic laden slashes (10 slashes all hit 262386 1 silver gift *Cauli sees an opening before smashing the stragglers into the dirt "i guess i can take a cue from mr kill quick McSaiyan over there" (10 gauntlet strikes 6 hit 103896 1 more silver present) *Bastion lets Turnis finish his assualt "Having fun there? Well i suppose with a seemingly endless supply of squishy foes you must be in brawler heaven right now to have a chance to let off some steam" he charges in purposesly avoiding Turnis's kill zone so he doesnt get caught in the crossfire (10 tonfa strikes 8 hit 220428 Bastion claims a gold gift) *"Hey you stole my kill!" he shouts before smacking Bastion in the back of the head and then charges after the rest of the Gold Squadron smacking them about until he crushes one and then watches as the giant steps on one and begins laughing. "Oh my God that thing is dumber than Cui." Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 188,271.72 damage *Scylaris laughs at the turn of events. "Well, seems like some people are getting more into the holiday spirit." They say. They then turn their attention to the bronze squadron and relentlessly attack them with furious sword swipes again. Dual SlashesHit: 239,661 DamageBronze gifts gained "Here, catch these!" Scylaris says, tossing 2 bronze gifts to Luciela. *Gwyn watches them fuse "Oh ok then, guess you dont want to talk to me ok back to the beating "she continues to slash at the group (10 z sword slashes all hit 262386 1 silver gift *"yeesh act all depressed and maybe the enemies will jsut give up all together" Cauli follows her sister beating them down letting stragglers fall down and claiming the spoils (10 strikes 7 hit 121212 damage 1 silver present given to gwyn) *Bastion smirks at Turnis "oh sorry guess you need to be a bit mroe thorough sir" Bastion decides to let turnis have his fun and gangs up on the ever so unfortunate silver squad boxing them in and spearing them with the time shards (10 strikes all hit 275535 2 presents obtained) *The newly formed fusion of Luciela and Celeste presented itself in a shower of demonic energy, her dress was similar to Luciela's, although split and a little bit darker. Her eyes were of two different colors, one was red with the same black star shaped pupils as Luciela while the other one was blue, more in line with Luci's appearance. Her aura seemed to be a simple purple with small highlights of red and blue flickering into existence here and there, her tail was pretty much exactly like Luciela's except the glowing energy under the bone plates seemed to be a purple color. She held providence with one hand and a claw of energy manifested in her other. She burst forth like a blur and cut herself through the ranks of the Platinum Squadron. Dual Slashes 177066 gains one platinum gift *Scylaris rushes at the silver squadron, slashing away. Dual SlashesHit: 215,647 Damage,1 Silver Present *Turnis dives at one of the Gold Squadron and launches them down into the ground laughing maniacly as he smashes others around like they're silly puddy. Breaking arms, dismembering, and beheading others who get in his way as he makes his way through them Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 9 hit, 242,063.64 damage. *Scylaris rushes at the Gold Squadron, slicing both swords against their limbs 8 timesHit: 167,762 Damage, and then hitting the enemy with a Quick Feet 66,572 Damage and a Dragonian Mind 33,286 Damage187,334 Damage, 1 Gold Present Earned *Oriana slashes 10 times at Silver Squadron with her Z-Sword. 7 hit, 48877.5 Damage, 1 Silver Present Earned *Melody throws 10 Ki Blasts at Bronze Squadron. 8 hit, 15810 Damage. *Turnis transforms into his Super Saiyan Destroyer form and charges at the Gold Squadron completely outclassing them now in a spit of strength and power. His form overshadows most of the combatants and simply begins toying with them leaving them half dead or suffering until either he finishes them or the cold from the winter winds do Ki GauntletStrikes, 8 hit, 359,400.96 damage. *Scylaris rushes at the silver squadron again, sliding the blade of his swords against each of their limbs 10 times. Dual StrikesHit: 215,647 Damage, 1 Silver Present Earned *Turnis rushes the Gold Squadron and finishes off the poorly defended army there laughing to himself as he then focuses on the Platinum Squadron and has a devlish grin rushing past Bastion. "Death is your only gift this holiday season. Take it with a salt patch." he then begins murdering everyone he finds in the Platinum Squadron Ki Gauntlet Strikes to Platinum Squadron, 4 hit, 202,163.04 damage, and 4 to Gold Squadron, all hit, 202,163.04 damage. Turnis claims his final Gold Gift. After combat: time for introductions As Trevelyan walks through the door he notices a ginger haired man resting against the wall with his hands behind his head, at his feet is a control console that appears to be wired up to his arm. His arm seems to be a mesh of flesh and machine. "Not bad out there, though usually people don't tend to name the Combots while they are beating down on them. Heh that being said all kinds pass through here. The names Bastion I was the one controlling the combot for the later half of the fight, so whats your name newbie?" Trevelyan stretched, some of his limbs bruised and singed due to the constant high energy exposure. He paused momentarily before a laugh erupted. "What's wrong with knowing the name of your adversary? Every victory deserves a title. As does every defeat. Builds character, allows a warrior to give respect where respect is due." Trevelyan extended his head towards Bastion. "Trevelyan, former King of the Saiyan Enclave on Planet Plant. That automation had some nice firepower to it. Something I haven't seen since I left Hell." '' Realizing how strange that phraze may have sounded, he cleared his throat''. "Long story..." "Dont worry about it most people have a particular past so its nothing new, hell I fell into this universe as weird as that sounds. So i'm not above hearing strange things" Bastion packs up the console disconnecting it from his arm and slotting it into a point of the wall. "Glad you liked the combot i designed its combat capabilities myself and i designed it to adapt ot its opponent. For example if you are using forms and or weapons it will too i also disable certian inhibitors as its opponents get stronger so it will always be close to you with regard to its output. So planet plant? Thats pretty far back i must say but you probably wont be the only saiyan a little temporally displaced. Lots of us came from different times realms and in 3 cased myself included universes." Bastion picks up a sling bag taking out a bottle of water "want one?" "I am grateful. It's weird feeling things like hunger and thirst again." Trevelyan accepted the bottle, twisting the cap off before guzzling the unknown quantity halfway down with a gracious sigh of relief. "Alternate planes of existances, multiverses. I think the odd ones out are going to be the everyday inhabitatants at this rate." Trevelyan capped the bottle and rested the cooled container on his forehead. ''"Truthfully speaking, I have a feeling many of us have lost our original capabilities coming to this place. Imagine, after being in a scalding hot cage for who knows how long, all the gates to said cages flung wide open as an unknown entity known only as 'The Usurper' managed to kill the Devil himself. Hell is nothing more than a living dimension now that expands near infinitely. The collective Saiyans managed to create a City-State to organize ourselves and start life a new. Under my rule as Guardian Emperor". ''Trevelyan laughed. ''"We actually managed to form an economic relationship with the Tsufuru-jin once again. Of course this was only managed with the outright culling of King Vegeta. I hope Praetoria still stands..." ''Trevelyan actually shows a sign of worry, his brow slightly furrowed, as if his new life wasn't enough on his plate. Bastion finishes his bottle not seeming to be hindered by the lack of air "sounds you have quite a history. I'm not gonna lie and say i got all of that but i will throw this little caveat in for free. Time in and of itself is relative this is the time patrol. Get strong enough and work hard enough and there are very few places you cant find or things you cant do. I will assume thats why you were fighting the combot to get yourself that little bit stronger or see what yuo can do? Sorry if i'm making assumptions its just if its the case it is a very saiyan thing or at least one i have observed" "It was a chance to see how far I've fallen from grace. I accept that my new life has left my body like a babe born a new. It must grow stronger into its potential." Trevelyan finished the bottle and then began chewing on the plastic cap. "Well, It's not saving the universe quality, but it is my own. I wonder would it be possible to see my old colleagues in...what was formerly known as Hell." Trevelyan rubbed his chin inquisitively. "That unfortunately is a bit out of my knowledge zone sorry. Hell equates to death to me and we have lost comrades here before so i'm not the most inquisative when it comes to what awaits us beyond our mortal coil" Bastion leads Trevelyan out onto the nest, there are small groups of people being trained by various patrollers of old snake way is prominent in the background "we are technically on the other side now but because we are still alive our interactions with the other side are limited. So if you did have your former power or maybe reached something other than that what would you do? Everyone here tends to pick up a purpose so what would yours be?" Trevelyan looked about at the vastness of this inter-dimensional plane. He then looked over at Bastion, his own look one of what one could describe as horrific uncertainty. ''"I...don't know. I ruled a planet, lead a group of my race in the creation of a mini-government....I managed to foster a positive relationship with what is other wise our sworn rivals, not once but twice. I married a passionately psychotic woman, who gave me a rather powerful son and even more powerful daughter. I died honorably in war, and now I've been punished with ressurection. Though I do not wish to return to Hell, I'm at a loss of where to go next." ''Trevelyan sat down slowly and just stared out into the infinite blue sky. "The future is ever changing, and what changes it is every little step" Bastion lowers himself so his knees are bent and his arms are resting on his knees "Who knows what you might or do out there sometimes the answers are not clear to us. When i first arrived here i had all of my memories from my home universe an every single one of them was wrong for a time i was at a complete loss as to what to do with myself an my life" "Your words ring true. After all, it is better to move forward in an unknown direction than to sit idle in a known place." Trevelyan slowly stood up. ''"Perhaps...perhaps I should try my hand at ruling once more, though I am no where near as strong as I once was. Maybe once I've gained enough strength, I will attempt to rebuild my kingdom on Earth." At this point bastion sounds both genuine and sarcastic at the same time "Heh it wouldn't be the first time i have heard that sort of dream, although the 2 who said that are dead and you came back from death so who knows maybe that'll do something for you. Either way its something to work for in the end" "As the humans sometime say: 'You only live twice'". ''Trevelyan laughed profoundly. "''I need to purchase some training garments as I need to re-teach myself the inner workings of chakra. They say once you've tapped into your potential, mental barriers release in your mind and manifest themselves. But I'm about 2,000 zenni short for the jeweled robe to help focus on my inner rings. Do you mind firing up the simulator one more time? I need to beat money out of that combot one more time." ''Trevelyan laughed sheepishly. It pained him to have to scrounge for money, but he does understand that wealth doesn't travel through life and death; and vise-versa. Bastion shakes his head "sorry to say the combot needs some repairs and doesn't take to kindly to ankle shake downs" Bastion walks forward before flicking a large coin towards Trevelyan "consider it a contribution to the refounding of an empire, well with that i must bid you farewell i need to be getting home" Bastion stands at the edge of the time nest facing Trevelyan giving a 2 fingered salute like gesture "Till we meet again" he allows himself to fall backwards before spinning around and rocketing away from the nest before circling in mid air and flying over the nest rapidly. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Rp Area